Encontros e Desencontros
by Kaliope Scorpion Black
Summary: Uma tenta fugir. A outra não sabe o que é viver. Um luta para sobreviver. O outro luta por dinheiro. Nessa estória, vamos acompanhar as voltas que a vida dá, provocando encontros e desencontros...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada em SS me pertence. Nadinha mesmo. Eu juro!**

**Prólogo**

Um frio intenso invadia seu corpo, sua alma e sua mente. Eu devia ter vestido um casaco, pensou a jovem de longos cabelos escuros, que esvoaçavam em torno dela. A pele clara, translúcida pelo frio, mostrava os sinais de estar sofrendo com os ventos gelados que Bóreas soprava.

Caminhava a passos lentos, cadenciados, rumo ao portão negro e grandioso, onde se podia ver o brasão da família: um escudo com a pantera e os lírios negros. Toda vez que olhava para aquele brasão, tinha ganas de morrer. Parecia que tudo ali girava em torno da honra, do nome e da glória.

Sacudiu a cabeça, se como esse ato pudesse tirar de seu pensamento todas as dúvidas e receios que tinha. O medo, esse tinha certeza, não saía de jeito nenhum. Estava fadada a morrer ali. De terror ou de solidão.

xxxxx

O Lamborghini Gallardo vermelho avançava velozmente pela estrada principal, cortando entre os poucos carros com a perícia de um expert. Dentro do veículo ao batida de uma música pop era alta, mas não tirava a concentração do motorista. As mãos firmes no volante, os olhos de um azul profundo na pista.

Era uma estrada ótima, pensou o rapaz, ao observar o capeamento da pista. Sem buracos ou rachaduras, a estrada oferecia segurança, além da beleza que a cercava. Árvores frondosas, e animais silvestres que vinham até o cercado observar os carros que passavam em alta velocidade.

Tirou os cabelos prematuramente grisalhos dos olhos com impaciência, e mais uma vez consultou o mapa. Não tinha a menor idéia do que ia encontrar naquele fim de mundo. Não sabia o que o esperava, nem quem o esperava. E isso não era uma coisa que o agradasse.

xxxxx

A lareira acesa crepitava, fazendo o único som que era audível naquela sala. O calor aquecia o corpo lânguido, que estava deitado em um divã próximo. Os cabelos encaracolados, refletindo o brilho avermelhado do fogo, estavam esparramados pelo encosto. Com um suspiro, a jovem levantou devagar, espreguiçando-se lentamente e jogando os cabelos para trás.

Com poucos passos chegou à janela, que mostrava uma paisagem ímpar: árvores e o lago, com a montanha bem ao fundo. Encostou o rosto no vidro gélido, sentindo a pele arrepiar e o sangue circular mais rápido naquela região. Fechou os olhos castanhos claros, apreciando o raro momento de paz que tinha.

Sabia que ele estava lá embaixo. E quando ele subisse, acabaria seu sossego e começaria a selvageria. Era sempre assim; por mais que tentasse escapar, não conseguia fugir. Passou os dedos suavemente pelas marcas nos pulsos, lembranças de uma tentativa sem sucesso de fuga. As marcas que circulavam seus pulsos a lembravam de como eram os corretivos. Ouviu passos no corredor. Era ele.

xxxxx

O soco dele era firme, pensou o dono dos olhos negros. Seu oponente gingava à sua frente, usando luvas vermelhas. Vermelho. Essa cor evocava uma lembrança muito preciosa. Lembrava um certo alguém. Sacudiu a cabeça para tirar essa lembrança da mente. Precisava manter a concentração.

Esquivou-se do próximo golpe gingando para a esquerda. Mesmo ali, em meio a uma luta, aquela memória voltava. Sangue frio, dizia a si mesmo. O oponente soltou um jab, sem que sequer encostasse. Gingava para trás e para frente, tentando manter o ritmo. Relaxou o pescoço, tentando lembrar quando eles tinham se visto pela última vez. Lançou um direto que acertou a face direita do oponente. Cinco, seis anos? Não lembrava ao certo. O cabelo curto grudava na nuca, com o suor escorrendo pelo corpo.

Lembrou do riso cristalino. Parecia que séculos se passaram desde ter ouvido pessoalmente aquela risada. Olhou rapidamente para a assistência, onde pode ver a loira de olhos esverdeados, que acenava. O que eu faço ao lado dela, pensou rapidamente, antes de acertar o oponente com um upper. Fim de luta.

xxxxx

**Brasão** – _escudo de armas, usado como símbolo de famílias reais._

**Lamborghini** **Gallardo** – _carro esporte italiano._

**Jab**: _Golpe de boxe frontal com o punho que está a frente na guarda. Embora seja geralmente usado para afastar o oponente ou para medir a distancia, ele pode nocautear._

**Direto**: _Golpe de boxe frontal com o punho que está atrás na guarda. É um golpe muito rápido e forte._

**Upper**: _Golpe de boxe desferido de baixo para cima visando atingir o queixo do oponente_.

Então é isso... Voltei mesmo, com força total. Essa fic é um presente para minha irmã de coração, querida mesmo! **Sheiloca**, você me abandonou mas eu te amo!!!


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

- Se eu for te buscar, pode ter certeza de que será com o cinto na mão!

Ao ouvir a ameaça, Aimée sentiu um arrepio frio subir pela espinha. Com as mãos trêmulas, tentou calçar os sapatos rapidamente, antes que ele cumprisse o que prometia. Maldita hora em que seu pai aceitou o acordo! Ouviu os passos rápidos do homem, que pisava duro e firme no chão.

E pensar que por alguns dias sentiu-se privilegiada, feliz. Iria salvar a família, a propriedade e ainda por cima ser a senhora da região. Ledo engano!

Sacudiu os cabelos avermelhados, lembrando de como sua infância foi feliz. Brincava com seu melhor amigo, correndo pelos campos ou deitando em montes de feno. Sorriu ao lembrar do dia em que foram correndo até o rio que cortava a fazenda de seu pai, e nadaram nus. Como éramos inocentes, pensou com saudade.

Há quantos anos não via Esteban? Parecia que séculos separavam os dois, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar ouvindo a voz do amigo lhe encorajando a pular no rio de cima da ponte. O rangido no assoalho significava que seu dono chegava.

- Você acha que sou idiota? Preciso estar na recepção, e quero que você esteja ao meu lado! Já se vestiu? – ao que recebeu uma afirmação com a cabeça – Ótimo! Vamos embora agora, antes que eu perca a cabeça e te bata!

Trêmula, Aimée assentiu, pegando a pequena bolsa com seus documentos, espelho e batom. Não usava mais nenhuma maquiagem, não precisava: os lábios cheios convidavam ao beijo, a pele rosada mostrava a delicadeza e a suavidade, e os longos cílios deixavam entrever os olhos castanhos claros, pontilhados de amarelo.

A beleza, que um dia crera ser um presente divino, tornou-se artifício do demônio. Os cabelos vermelhos macios agora serviam como rédea, para um cavaleiro duro e implacável. A pele delicada mostrava hematomas aqui e ali. A alegria sempre vigente nos lábios morrera.

- Vamos logo, mulher!

- Casey, eu vou cair – murmurou a ruiva, poucos momentos antes de tropeçar no tapete, devido ao empurrão do homem, e cair pela escada. Não ouviu o grito da governanta, nem pode ver o brilho cruel nos olhos daquele a quem fora dada como esposa aos quinze anos.

xxxxx

Ela não sabe o quanto é bela, pensou o jovem cavalariço ao ver a doce morena caminhar pelo jardim. A tristeza em seu olhar era algo que até os ratos do campo teriam percebido, mas seus pais propagavam que tinham a filha mais feliz do mundo. O sorriso artificial não se estendia até os olhos, que permaneciam frios e indiferentes.

Até o cavalariço, que ficava no estábulo, sabia que Lady Aryana não era feliz. Também, como poderia ser? Cercada de guardas, não sabia o que era o mundo real. Só podia acompanhar o mundo através da televisão, sua fiel companheira. Seus pais não falavam com ela, somente sobre ela. E sabia que seu futuro era um casamento arranjado, que favorecesse os negócios de seu pai.

O medo do futuro era grande. Sabia que seus pais estavam negociando sua mão com diversos pretendentes. Alice, sua criada de quarto, achava aquilo medieval, e ela concordava. Só que não tinha o que fazer, a quem recorrer. Sua função, como filha, era a de fazer aliança através do casamento para seu pai.

- Lady Aryana! Cuidado!

Foi o tempo de se jogar no chão para a direita, e o carro vermelho entrou pelo portão praticamente voando, estragando o canteiro de rosas. Mal respirava com o susto, sentindo o corpo vibrar de tanto tremer. Os olhos fechados, a boca mexendo rapidamente pela reza rápida de agradecimento ao seu anjo da guarda. Foi então que ouviu a voz:

- Signorina? Está bem? Quer ajuda?

Ao abrir os olhos, pensou que estava tendo alucinações. Um rosto moreno, olhos azuis, cabelos grisalhos. Reconheço este rosto, pensou ela, mas não lembro de onde. Tentou levantar, mas não conseguia controlar as pernas.

Sentiu as mãos fortes a levantando, sem tentar protestar. Ouviu o alarido dos criados, e perguntou-se se seus pais estavam preocupados. Sentiu que o rapaz que a carregava a levava para dentro de casa, onde foram recebidos por seus pais. Ao fitar o rosto do pai, viu um sorriso de satisfação. Um aperto em seu coração lhe deu a certeza de que algo não estava bem.

- Ora, ora... Então já se conheceram! Aryana, este é Luigi, filho de um amigo.

Percebeu que ele não estava em sua casa somente para o jantar pelo brilho nos olhos da mãe.

xxxxx

Era um erro. O que ele estava fazendo ali, por Deus? O que estava fazendo de sua vida?

Bruna era linda, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas ele não conseguia entender o porquê de estar atrelando sua vida à dela. No começo era curtição, aventura. Depois o relacionamento entre eles era igual ao seu com Aimée; sentia-se irmão dela.

Aimée... Lembrar dela evocava doces lembranças de infância. Como ela estaria? Não tinha notícias dela há anos. Tinha saído de casa aos dezesseis anos, ela tinha catorze na ocasião. Agora tinha vinte e um anos, estava no frescor da idade. Teria ela ido para a faculdade, fazer o curso sobre História, como sempre falava?

- Shura! Não está prestando atenção no que estou falando! – Bruna, ao seu lado, rilhava os dentes mostrando sua raiva.

- O que foi, Bruna? Não está feliz por que eu estou aqui? Agora me deixe sossegado, vá falar com um de seus amigos costureiros – respondeu o moreno.

Pisando duro ela foi, o deixando imerso em pensamentos. Lembrou da mãe, sempre atenciosa. E do pai, um homem duro, mas íntegro, que o forjou a própria imagem. Sorriu lembrando das traquinagens dos irmãos mais novos, a quem sempre defendia dos outros meninos mais velhos da região.

- ...é claro, ele é um campeão, mas não deixa de ser um camponês – ouviu um senhor falar logo atrás dele. Sorriu, pensando que aquele comentário com certeza era sobre o noivado. O seu noivado.

Aquela festa era um erro. O homem estava certo. Céus! Era um camponês, sem sombra de dúvidas. Então, por que estava ali, noivando com uma socialite? Estendeu o braço e pegou uma taça de champanhe que o garçom estendia. Olhou para as bolhas da bebida cara, e pensou mais uma vez na amiga.

- Onde você estará, Aimée? – murmurou o rapaz, com os olhos negros fixos na taça.

- Quem é Aimée? – ouviu a voz fina da noiva ao seu lado

xxxxxx

**_Ei pessoinhas!!!_**

Sheila Maria, você sabe que eu te amo. Te amo tanto que estou postando este capítulo hoje, só por você...

Como eu disse pra Sheila, estou numa fase meio deprê; por isso podem ir preparando os lencinhos de papel, tá? rsrs

**_Beijos!!!_**


End file.
